Ray Boccino
Ray Boccino (March 23, 1970 - April 2008) is a main character from Grand Theft Auto IV, appearing as a prominent character in the main storyline and the secondary antagonist in The Lost and Damned. He is the caporegime of the Pegorino's crime family. He acts as a mission giver to both Johnny and Niko, before the latter kills him under Jimmy Pegorino's order in the mission Pest Control. He was voiced by Joe Barbara. Personality Personality-wise, Ray is a very arrogant and greedy man, trying to find deals and jobs that are worth a lot of money for personal gain. He works with many thugs and mobsters, like the Irish Mob, in order to be favored by Jimmy Pegorino, trying to please him with every way he knows. He is, however, distrusted by most of his associates (and by Jimmy Pegorino himself) due to his said greed. He is also known to have an extremely short temper; at one point, a man stole money from him. Ray answered by throwing the man and his waste management business into a trash compactor, after nearly beating the man to death. Despite this, he is above betraying his close associates to further himself. In fact, although his associates speak of him warily, Ray finds himself betrayed by his own cohorts several times. Luca Silvestri and his crew kept the diamonds they stole for themselves and Johnny Klebitz steals his profit during the diamond fiasco. Ray's greed, arrogance, selfishness and corruption would eventually lead to his death. In the opening cutscene of Get Lost, the final story mission for TLAD (The Lost and Damned), Thomas "Tom" Stubbs III tells Johnny not to worry about Ray, due to the fact that he will more than likely die, or at least end up in jail within a month. This is proven true, as Pegorino eventually orders Niko to kill Ray on suspicion alone in the mission Pest Control. Appearance Ray Boccino is a tall young caucasian male. He usually wears stylish and expensive tenues. Biography Background Little is known about Boccino prior to the events of 2008, except that he was born in Westdyke in Alderney in 1976. In 1990, he was arrested for possession of stolen property. Later, in 1991, he was arrested for grand larceny. Later, he was arrested in 1995 for hijacking, and in 1999 for burglary. At some point, he joined or got into the Pegorino Family and worked his way up the ladder to the position of Capo. He has developed a rivalry to Phil Bell (possibly jealousy at his better reputation), and even accuses him of being a rat. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' When it comes to Jimmy Pegorino, he has a negative opinion on Ray due to his inability to complete his operations (including the Diamonds issue) and states in Pegorino's Pride that he doubts he will ever make it to the level he wants to reach due to his greed (possibly trying to become the Underboss or Boss of the Pegorino Crime Family). Ray is often brought up in conversations with Phil and Pegorino, and Niko Bellic even mentions he blames Ray for the Diamond issue because of his poor planning and the amount of people he would get involved. Patrick McReary has a negative opinion on Ray as well, claiming that greed is primarily the only thing you can count on him for. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Blackmailers Category:Burglars Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Embezzlers Category:Master Orator